1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filter devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air filtering unit utilizable in conjunction with a toilet tissue dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filtering devices designed to remove dust and other particles from the air is well known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,881, which issued to O. Schmidt on Jan. 1, 1985. The Schmidt device is effectively a dust exhaustor mountable beneath the work top of a conventional work table. The unit includes a suction opening for drawing a flow of air through a filter, thereby to remove air borne dust, fibers and other debris.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,395, which issued to G. Davis on Dec. 24, 1985, discloses a compact blower and filter assembly for use in clean air environments. This device also utilizes a motor driven air movement blower which effects a flow of air through a filter, thus to remove dust and other debris from the breathable air.
The above-discussed prior art assemblies are illustrative of a far greater number of patents which could have been provided and all of which relate to such motor-driven blowers in conjunction with filters. While all of these devices are functional for their intended purposes, apparently no such filtering device has been developed which is particularly designed for use in conjunction with a toilet tissue dispenser. Inasmuch as the tearing of toilet tissue effects a substantial release of dust and other fibers into the breathable air environment, it can be appreciated that there is a need for removing such tissue dust and fibers from the air so as to prevent potential lung damage to individuals who might otherwise breathe such contaminated air. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.